Mr. Geen
History Early Life Henry Geen was a loyal, friendly, caring and selfless young boy. He was very popular amoung his friends and they had a grand respect for his young wisdom and calmness. Even adults praised his mature and kind attitude towards everyone else. There were people that strongly disliked having him around, for no apparent reason. They would call him names, give him dirty glares and even attack him from time to time. There seemed to be no real link to who attacked him, and those who disliked him to such an extent where rare and far between. All who disliked him could not be reasoned with at all, and when Henry tried to talk it through with them calmly they only abused him more. Discovered Henry had trouble settling on a job, first as a waiter, then moving to teaching for a brief period before settling on being a butler. As a waiter and teacher there where always people that disliked having him around. Despite his incredibly kind nature Henry simply could not find a place where there was no single person who disliked him. This all changed when he decided to become a butler. He soon became an incredibly high demand butler to have in a person's services. This may have been partly because of his incredible loyalty and unquestioning, friendly helpfullness. But it may have been something more. All of his clients seemed to ask if was a "negater", which Henry eventually assumed was another term for butler. Henry couldn't help but feel as if his high class clientel knew something about him, that even he didn't. Henry discovered what a negater really was when he got a phone call from one of his favourite previous clients, who requested his urgent presence. He rushed over to the mansion who called him, only to find an Icy tornadoe in the back garden. In the middle of summer. Henry rushed inside the house and was escorted by other servants to the backyard. As Henry approached the cyclone, even from a massive distance it slowed and came to a dead stop. His old client's tenage son dropped from where the eye of the storm had been, and landed in the swimming pool below. It seems Henry was truly a negater after all. DoSSoDI Not long after Henry's revalation he was approached by government agents, preaching to how much of an asset he could be to their agency. After careful deliberation and negotiating, Henry was introduced to DoSSoDI. He was trained in every kind of martial art known to man, and was given advanvced training in every weapon known to man, and even some extraterrestrial weaponry. He could fly helicopters and planes, pilot submarines and spaceships. He was even granted knowledge of many kinds of superhuman powers, including his own. After years of advanced training in anything and everything that could be useful to anyone, Henry was placed as a junior trainer at the DoSSoDI training school. Aside from his teaching, Henry was given high profile missions to take down the most powerful superpowered individuals. Mr. Geen, Councilman As Henry approached middle age he was given the highest of honours, a place on the DoSSoDI high council. He received a personal training academy, known as the Mansion, and was injected with a powerful physical enhancer which granted him many things, along with a greatly extended lifespan. Henry was placed in charge of training the most dangerous potential DoSSoDI recruits. Henry was training his first student in use of handguns when the young man turned on Henry and shot him several times in the leg. From then on Henry was much more careful with his students and walked using his walking stick that could double as a dueling cane. The student that shot him remained at large. Battle Stats Agility: 6 Speed: 5 Strength: 9 Endurance: 9 Willpower: 9 HERO Level: 7.6 Power and Abilities Henry can negate nearby superhumans' powers. He has trained this ability so that he only dampens powers, can negate only select peoples powers in a room full of super powered humans, and even dampen the effects of powers that he can not normally negate. While general power negation is effortless, stremly strong powers take effort to negate. Henry cannot fully negate healing factors and shapeshifters. Strengths Henry is at an advantage against almost any super powered opponent, and has a vast knowledge of everything combat related. Weaknesses Shapeshifters and opponents with healing factors hold a very slight advantage over Henry as their powers cannot be fully neagted. Henry also has a bad leg, relative to his general physique. While Henry is generally super strong his right leg is only as strong as an average humans leg. Category:Mind Lord Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:Superheroes